Fuzzy Memories, Forgotten nights, What happened!
by Okitana
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get drunk. They wake up and can't remember wat happened the previous night. Did they really........??? Will uncovering thier memories tear thier relationship apart?
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: Well, let me see, I really don't own much do I? I own Joules and Talen. Yep, Yep! * nods head * ;-P  
  
Yeah, First computerized FanFic!!! (( I write FanFics on my typewriter and pass them off to my friends at school!!! )) Anyway, I feel happy and confident in my work. So nothing can get me down. Go ahead try me!!! (( Plz don't )) ((Don't feel like getting to much ridiculed!!!)) ^^ Have fun reading!!!  
  
*********************** Kagome awoke from her quiet slumber by the moving of someone next to her. Someone was holding her in their arms as they slept. She felt happy and warm as she opened her eyes and saw something she wasn't expecting. She saw a certain dog-demon, InuYasha, holding her affectionately. She closed her eyes as she felt safe and secure within his protective hold. She soon drifted back to sleep. Later on, InuYasha woke up from a dream he was holding Kagome softly as he had no care in the world other than to be with Kagome. He opened his eyes slightly as he noticed he was holding someone.  
  
"Am I still dreaming?" he thought as he looked down and saw he really was holding Kagome. "Ow! My head!" he moaned as he sat up within the piles of beer cans and bottles. The blanket fell to his lap.  
  
Kagome awoke again and saw InuYasha sitting up as she did the same. "Ugh! My head hurts so bad!" she groaned as she noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She gasped and covered herself with the blanket. "What happened!?!" she asked in confusion.  
  
"I . don't . I can't remember!"  
  
"What do mean you can't remember!?! I'M NAKED!!!"  
  
"Well, Can you remember?"  
  
"Actually, . no!"  
  
"SEE!! You don't remember either!!!"  
  
"So!?!" Kagome started to cry softly.  
  
"Ah! Wait, don't cry!!!"  
  
"I'm not crying!" she sobbed as she looked around for her clothes.  
  
InuYasha pulled up the blanket as he wasn't wearing anything either. "What the --!?!" he quickly coved himself up again as he started to turn red. "What really happened last night??? I mean, I couldn't have . No, I didn't . did I!?!" he thought as he also looked for his clothes.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sorry it was so short but if I kept writing I wouldn't be able to have chapters!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hope you find my FanFic awesome! Wonder what will happen next? Well, you gotta wait until I make the next chapter!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^^ Keep reading and I'll keep writing!!!! Toodles! * waves hand * Well, send me requests on who should find out about this incident. Naraku? Kikyou? Sesshomaru? . Please let me know!!! 


	2. Questions

"Close your eyes!" Kagome demanded as she spotted her clothes.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"I said, close your eyes!!!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I'm going to get dressed and I don't want you to see me! That's why!!!"  
  
"Fine, fine!" InuYasha turned away and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome quickly stumbled over to her clothes and started to get dressed. " I really can't remember much that happened last night! All I remember was getting drunk and the rest is blank!" she thought as she finished. "Okay, you look now!" she called to him.  
  
"Fine, now you close your eyes!"  
  
Kagome turned around. "I'm not looking!"  
  
InuYasha got his pants on when a smell filled the air. It was so familiar. "Could it be..." he looked out into the vast forest and didn't see anything. So he continued to dress himself. The smell got stronger and stronger as it made InuYasha nose tingle. "Do you smell that, Kagome?"  
  
"Smell what?"  
  
"That smell!"  
  
"I don't smell anything!"  
  
"Never mind then!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Can I look now?"  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
Kagome turned around as they both were dressed. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds then InuYasha turned back to the forest. "That smell, it's getting closer!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shhhhhh! That smell, ... It's.... KIKYOU!"  
  
"Kikyou!?! But what is she doing out here?"  
  
"I don't know!!!"  
  
"And what if she knows about what happened!?!"  
  
Kikyou emerged from the forest in a bit of shock. "I see you two are awake now! Seeing as you were sleeping earlier!" she stated with depression and anger in her eyes. She looked as if she could cry. "I know what you did! It's unsightly! You and her..." she paused as she looked at InuYasha. "How could you betray me!?! How could you? I thought you loved me! I guess now, all you see me is ... DEAD!!!" Kikyou ran off back into the woods crying. She just could hold back her tears any longer.  
  
"KIKYOU!!!" InuYasha took off after Kikyou, leaving Kagome behind.  
  
"Wait! InuYasha!!!" Kagome followed into the wood as she seemed to become lost.  
  
Kikyou ran until she reached a spring. Kikyou ran into the spring as she notices. She steps backward and out of the spring. "No where to run!" she thought as she could have sworn she heard InuYasha's footsteps. She looked around for a place to run.  
  
InuYasha found Kikyou and stopped as he watched her. "Kikyou?" he called to her.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Kikyou, I'm."  
  
"You think you can say your sorry and all will be forgiven!?!"  
  
"But, Kikyou ."  
  
"I don't care who you think I am, I'll always,.always." Kikyou sudden broke out into tears as she collapsed.  
  
InuYasha quickly ran to her and caught her before she fell. "It's okay! I'll always be here for you! It wasn't what it looked like. I was drugged! By that stuff Kagome brought with her from her time!" he exclaimed as he held her closely.  
  
Kagome heard some voices as she lowered herself to the ground and peered through some bushes. She gave a quiet gasp to see InuYasha holding Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou's hand gripped his shirt as she cried. "Do.. you . really mean it! That you'll always be here for me!?!"  
  
"Yes! I promise"  
  
Kagome felt her heart being torn into a million pieces and stomped all over. She quickly raised herself from her hiding spot.  
  
InuYasha heard a rustle as he saw Kagome standing there. "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
"It's okay InuYasha, if you choose her over me, I'm. I'm perfectly fine with that!" she explained trying hard to hold back her tears.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
" I'm fine, please, I want you to be happy! That would be my wish!"  
  
"Wait Kagome!!! Kagome,. I . It's."  
  
"InuYasha! Don't . don't make it harder than it is!"  
  
"InuYasha? Who do you love more? Who would you rather be with?"  
  
**************** HAHAHA!!! I got so many reviews choosing Kikyou, I just had to put her in!!!! So, Who shall he choose? Kikyou? Kagome? The results are stunning as the situation begins to twist!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Read the next chapter to find out!!! (( Heh, Heh!! @_@ Your hooked!!!)) 


	3. Troubles

Disclaimer: Can't sue me! Don't own anything but my pineapple! And maybe an apple! But that's all I got! ((I dunno, I'm a lost soul, I have no clue what I own))  
  
Okitana: Wow! It's been a while! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, it's just I've been a little busy and my comp is on the fritz! But I ensure you, I am done with Chapter 3!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!! :-D *jumps for joy with InuYasha!  
  
Inu: I hope it's good!  
  
Okitana: It's good! I think you'll like it! *********************************************************** InuYasha got up as to go to Kagome but stopped. He sighed as this very difficult decision.  
  
"I cannot choose between the two of you!" he remarked as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome just turned around and began to run away. Tears also streaming down her face.  
  
"KAGOME WAIT!!!!" InuYasha called out as he began to follow her.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!" she screamed as InuYasha fell flat on his face. Kagome continued to run as she looked back to see if InuYasha was still following her.  
  
InuYasha returned to where Kikyou was, only to find she was gone.  
  
"Kikyou?" he called as he looked around. He noticed something in the tree as he turned to the tree. There was Kikyou unconscious in Naraku's arms.  
  
"Your too late InuYasha, she is mine!" Naraku stated sinisterly.  
  
InuYasha unsheathed his tetsiga and swung at Naraku. Naraku jumped up and began to fly away.  
  
"GET BACK HERE NARAKU!!!!" InuYasha exclaimed as he was no match for Naraku at the time.  
  
Kagome continued to run, as she wasn't looking where she was going and hit a tree branch. She fell down and hit her head on the ground, knocking her unconscious. InuYasha walked to where he last saw Kagome and began to sniff the air. It began to rain as the scent was washed away.  
  
"Dammit!" he exclaimed to himself as he put up his tetsiga and walked around. Sesshomaru walked down a path alone as he was just going for a short walk to get some fresh air. He then noticed something ahead.  
  
"K..Kagome!?!" he exclaimed as he ran to her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay!?!" he asked but not getting an answer. He noticed that she was just unconscious and would be okay. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk back the way he came.  
  
InuYasha started to hear things, his regrets echoing through his head. He then bumped into Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"I lost them.. I lost them both!" he answered as he dropped to his knees.  
  
"What did you lose?"  
  
"It's not 'what' it's 'who'! And who I lost was... Kagome and Kikyou!"  
  
"You what!?!"  
  
"I didn't want this to happen! I swear! This isn't suppose to happen!!!" he exclaimed as he banged his fist on the floor.  
  
"Calm down! We'll find them! We will get them back!" he replied reassuringly. He placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
"How can I calm down!?! They're gone! And I didn't do anything to save either of them!!!!"  
  
Okitana: Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! :-D I love this! Sorry, but I couldn't choose who my dear InuYasha should have been with! So this way, it works out!!!!! ;-P  
  
Inu: Oh sure, it all worked out!?! I didn't get either of them!!!!!  
  
Okitana: Don't worry, You've got me! ;-P  
  
Inu: O_O; ... um... I think I'll pass!  
  
Okitana: Why? Do you not like me?  
  
Inu: But I really like K.  
  
Okitana: OKAY!!!!! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!!!!! SEE YA' NEXT TIME!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Wait, but I didn't get to say who I liked!!!!!  
  
Okitana: *kisses Inu* Shut up okay!  
  
Inu: *blushes* ..... HEY!!!! WHY SHOU..  
  
~End transmission~ 


End file.
